ACEPTANDO
by franga
Summary: Cuando la cordura es solo una ilucion y las esperanzas se pierden. Cortas reflexiones de los personajes. Historia producto me mi aburrición, falta de inspiracion en mi otra historia y del sueño, algo extraña. Dejen Reviews, porfa. TERMINADA
1. ACEPTANDO

**ACEPTANDO**

Sombras, eso es todo lo que queda de lo que una vez fuiste.

Ahora conoces el dolor de la traición.

¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento por ti, tu que te sentías seguro en medio de esa brillante luz.

Pero, espero, esto te sirva de lección, para ya nunca más quedar atrapado en las redes del engaño, engaño que todo la vida se han tejido a tu alrededor.

Deja ya de llorar, pero no olvides el dolor, pues es lo único que te queda... no... miento... yo soy lo único que te queda, pues finalmente, _yo soy tu_...

¿Desconfías? Es natural, después de todo no solo soy parte de ti, _él_ también esta en mi.

Solo que mi lealtad esta contigo pequeño, mi razón de existir eres tu y solo a ti debo mi existencia.

¿Irme?...¿a dónde podría ir?...¿dejarte tranquilo?... eso nunca, yo represento aquello que no eres capas de mostrar a la gente.

Después de todo tu magia me creo para liberar la obscuridad de tu corazón, para ayudarte a aceptarla.

Es momento de abandonar al viejo, el solo nos ha utilizado, quiere que acabemos con su enemigo, y luego, solo nos desechara como algo inservible.

El viejo nos tiene miedo, después de todo, fuimos marcados como su igual, destinados a derrocarlo.

¡Si! A derrocarlo, para sentarnos en su trono y tomar su lugar, pues por algo somos _su igual._

¡Deja ya de negarlo!... amas la obscuridad, la sientes como parte de ti _soy parte_ _de ti_.

¿No quieres matarlo?... pero si _él _es culpable. _Él_ nos marcó.

¿el viejo?... por esta vez admitiré que tienes razón, la verdadera culpa la tiene el viejo y sus estúpidas profecías.

Eso es debemos levantarnos... debemos alejarnos de este nido de traidores... es momento de ir con _él_.

Con su ayuda eliminaremos al viejo.

Luego podremos luchar contra _él_ por el poder.

_Harry Potter no volverá a ser una marioneta. _

_

* * *

_NOTA. Bueno esto es producto de mi aburrición y la falta de inspiracion en mi otra historia; los comentarios serán bien recibidos. 


	2. CERRANDO LOS OJOS

Puedo sentirlo.

El pequeño ya no confía en mi.

Finalmente la obscuridad se esta apoderando de su alma.

Vi en sus ojos… fue escalofriante… ese odio.

No debo preocuparme, por mucho que me odie, su primer objetivo es _él_, después de todo.

Se que primero lo derrotará… y cuando esté dispuesto a sentarse en el trono de las sombras… lo eliminare.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que sucede.

Debo tener cuidado, esa sombra que lo sigue, podría darme problemas.

Sentí que en _ella_ se juntaban… no… ya estoy desvariando por la edad.

Pero… ¿de donde viene este sentimiento?… ¿acaso es culpa?

¡No tengo razón para sentirla!

Todo lo ago por un bien mayor, además, ese niño nunca debió existir, sin embargo, tomare ventaja de su poder.

Seguiré con el plan inicial, solo debo dejarlo… el pequeño pronto vendrá a mi, me pedirá ayuda para cumplir con su destino… solo debo evitar que reflexione demasiado acerca de la profecía y todo estará bien.

De cualquier forma, _el pequeño es mi marioneta_.

**itzel andromeda riddle black: gracias por tu comentario.**


	3. HUNDIÉNDOSE

Culpa… eso es todo lo que puedo sentir.

Yo lo maté, estoy segura de ello.

Aunque _ellos_ no me han culpado.

A cada momento, en mi mente, aparecen las palabras malditas.

" …_se ha vuelto muy imprudente"_

Si tan solo nunca las hubiera pronunciado…

Fue _mi_ error, mío, solo mío y de nadie más.

Me equivoque, lo admito… y me odio por ello.

Si tan solo no le hubiera lavado el cerebro… entonces no habría sentido la necesidad de ir al ministerio ese día… ese maldito día…

¿Porqué demonios no puedo dejar de llorar?… me siento tan miserable.

Ojala no tuviera que ser tan perfecta todo el tiempo.

_Pero, tu nunca has sido perfecta, deja ya de engañarte, solo eres una niña más en el mundo, solo tienes una diferencia con los demás, eres una asesina._

¡Callate¡…

_¿Tienes miedo?…_

¡Sal de mi mente!…

_pues haces bien…_

¡Tú no eres Harry!

_si, yo no soy Harry… solo una parte de él._

Es mi culpa que este muerto, pero aun así Harry nunca me culparía.

Deja ya de ser tan egocéntrica.

Es mi culpa.

_tal vez tuviste algo que ver en su muerte…_

Es mi culpa.

_pero, existen más personas involucradas…_

¡ES MI CULPA!

_¡no todo gira alrededor de ti!…………………_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La voz se ha ido, pero, ahora me siento más miserable que antes.

_Soy una tonta.

* * *

_

**Aidee: **Gracias, yo no diría que es un traidor, a mi parecer, solo esta apunto de dejar de ser un mártir, para convertirse en un ser un "poco" mas egoísta, no que eso sea malo... jeje.

**itzel andromeda riddle Black: **gracias de nuevo, espero te siga gustando, mientras tanto yo seguiré indagando en la mente de estos pobres personajes que han tenido la desgracia de caer en mis manos.

**FRAGA (las tinieblas reclaman de mi lo que es suyo, pues de ellas he nacido y a ellas he de regresar).**


	4. INSULSO

**INSULSO**

Lo odio.

Por su culpa el nombre de mi familia a sido deshonrado.

Ahora ya no tengo futuro.

Ya no puedo conseguir el futuro que siempre he querido.

Desearía poder vengarme.

Pero… no puedo, no soy lo suficientemente hábil…

No soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

¡Lo odio!… y me odio más a mi.

Me siento tan vulnerable

En adelante tendré que valerme por mi propia cuenta.

Lo único _seguro_ que me queda es unirme a _Él._

Tengo miedo, miedo de que me hagan pagar por los errores de mi padre.

Es lo malo de vivir bajo su sombra.

Casi puedo escuchar las burlas de los malditos leones.

_"¡Pobre hurón! es un don nadie sin su papi, bu, buuuu… ja ja ja ja ja…"_

Sin mi padre… sin mi padre… _no existo_.

* * *

**itzel andromeda riddle black: **una plaga no eres, las plagas son molestas y la verdad es que tu no me molestas. 


	5. AUTOCONVENCIMIENTO

**AUTO-CONVENCIMIENTO**

¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Se que no suelo ser muy observador… pero… se que algo muy malo le esta pasando.

Es como si nos ocultara algo.

No, no, es ridículo pensar eso, sin embargo…

En la enfermería me di cuenta por primera vez.

Durante la cena de fin de curso ocurrió de nuevo.

Y… esa sombra que alcance a ver algunas noches mientras _él_ tenía pesadillas.

Además… luego de que fuimos al ministerio, la vi, no solo durante las noches, ahí estaba esa sombra _"caminando"_ a su lado todo el tiempo.

¡Demonios!… me estoy poniendo paranoico.

Si, son solo mis malditos nervios que me hacen imaginar cosas.

Se que _él_ no sería capaz de ocultarnos algo, después de todo, somos sus _únicos_ amigos.

Siempre que tiene un problema recurre a _nuestra ayuda_.

Es totalmente ridículo pensar que podría llegar a _traicionarnos._

¿Traicionarnos¿de dónde demonios salio eso?

Definitivamente debo dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Mejor bajo a ver si mi madre necesita ayuda.

Aun así… _tengo miedo.

* * *

_

**itzel andromeda riddle black:** esta bien, no discutiré contigo si eres una plaga o no, pero, para mí que no lo eres, con respecto a Draco… pues haciendo honor a la verdad… a mi me encanta ese personaje, tal vez en estos momentos te parezca un poco cruel como lo puse, pero, si vuelvo a escribir de el… mmmm… mucha información. Creo que con el siguiente personaje se hará visible ese "algo" que quiero proyectar con este fic.

**Franny: **bueno, antes que otra cosa, muchas gracias por el mensaje, y no te preocupes por no tomarle el hilo a la historia, pues ni yo misma se lo he tomado por completo.


	6. ILUSIÓN

**ILUSIÓN **

La luz y la obscuridad son simples ilusiones humanas.

Usan esos "opuestos" para darle sentido a sus vidas.

Me han llamado loco, desquiciado, la encarnación del _"mal"_, en verdad me dan risa esos pobres idiotas.

Además¿qué sería del mundo sin gente como yo?

Definitivamente un lugar muy aburrido.

Todos los que piensan acerca de mi como un _"demonio"_ son gente que no vale la pena, incluso mis _seguidores_ creen esas patrañas… ese es el motivo por el cual no me preocupa que pase con ellos.

No existe en este mundo alguien capaz de convertirse en mi _igual_…

Aunque… ahora que me pongo a pensarlo… ese día en el ministerio… me pareció ver _"algo"_ en _él_… un poder muy grande… y… una sombra.

Sí… la vi claramente… mientras _él_ intentaba enfrentarse a Belatrix.

Fue un sentimiento muy extraño, como si me viera a mi mismo y a un ser completamente distinto.

Supongo que si no fuera un _león_…

"_Tom… Tom…."_

¿Harry?… ¿qué hace el _niño que vivió_ intentando hablar conmigo¡Esta sí es una sorpresa!

"_Solo 'queríamos' aclarar algunos puntos"_

¿Queríamos?… Bien, bien, parece que finalmente has perdido la cabeza _querido _Harry.

"_no tenemos tiempo para discutir tonterías contigo Tom, el viejo podría darse cuenta de 'esto', y no estamos dispuestos a darle explicación alguna"_

"_Solo dinos… ¿realmente deseas acabar con nuestra vida?"_

Esa es una pregunta interesante.

Podría decirse que si, podría decirse que no.

"_¿Porqué?"_

¿Tan importante es para ti?

"_No creemos que un ser con tu poder pudiera sentirse amenazado por un niño"_

"_No creemos que le temas al viejo"_

"_Y mucho menos creemos que seas tan idiota como para intentar desaparecer a todos los seres no-mágicos del planeta"_

Supongamos que tienes razón… ¿qué motivo tendría para decirte mis verdaderos propósitos?

"_Debo saber… tienes que decirme… tengo que convencerme a mi mismo que el viejo en verdad tiene la culpa de mi desgracia"_

¿Dudando de tus lealtades? Eso no es muy Gryffindor de tu parte… bueno Harry… aunque siendo sincero, creo que tienes el potencial para convertirte en una molestia a mis planes.

**

* * *

itzel andromeda riddle black¿hay viene la plaga? Eso me suena a una canción de Alejandra Guzmán. ¿Harry malo?... mmmmmmmmmmm¿...¿ de verdad pensaste que YO SERÍA CAPAZ DE ESCRIBIR UN HARRY QUE NO FUERA OBSCURO? También odio al maldito viejo, odio a la señora Weasly, ron me parece un idota, pero quien realmente tiene mi desprecio es esa maldita de Hermione, siempre intentando seguir el ejemplo de la señora Weasly y el de McGonagall (no me acuerdo bien como se escribe), es una maldita niña que no sabe desenvolverse en el mundo y cree que tiene la "voz de la razón", demasiado insegura de si misma y completamente odiosa. Pues no puedo quedar en un día especifico y mucho menos hora para hablar contigo por el msn, no tengo compu con internet propia y no puedo gastar mis centavitos en el ciber (la TNT se acerca y debo compra anime), así que me cuelo en una compu del trabajo de mi madre. Aunque generalmente puedo conectarme como una media hora al msn los viernes en algun momento de la tarde-noche (hora del centro de México) ya que es cuando ahí menos gente. Creo que ya me pase en el largo de esta contestación. jeje**

**FRANGA **_( la muerte camina entre nosotros, no como una amenaza, pues somos parte de ella, nos protege de la vida y nos guía atravez de su sendero)_


	7. PALABRAS

PALABRAS

Tres semanas, tres semanas desde la última reunión de mortífagos.

Aun recuerdo la cara de horro de ese hombre, durante todos mis años de vida... nunca antes una ejecución del dark lord me había impresionado tanto.

Creo que finalmente mi mente ha resultado afectada por los gases de las pociones...

Me pareció haber escuchado que las últimas palabras de ese hombre fueron... no... no puede ser.

Lo torturaron hasta la locura, esas palabras solo fueron producto de su delirio.

Un día de torturas... todo por el contenido de una estúpida profecía.

En ocasiones me pregunto que sería de mi si _él_ se llegará a enterar de mi traición... mejor no pensarlo.

Aun no entiendo la maldita fijación que tienen el Lord y el director con ese _niño_.

Solo es un pequeño malcriado y mimado.

Si una maldita sabandija de la casa de los leones al igual que su padre.

Aunque...es _sombra_... me recuerda las palabras de ese hombre...

¡No!... dije que no pensaría en eso... aunque sus palabras fueron...

_"es tu igual... puede tomar tu trono... la sombra... la sombra... camina a su lado... como un día caminó al tuyo... para guiarlo... para... tomar tu tr..."_

**

* * *

Adha Menken:** ya era hora de que leyeras el fic¿cantas bien las rancheras? Yo creí que no cantabas ni el cielito lindo. Tu sabes como soy así que no tengo que decirte lo que pienso hacer con esos pobres personajes, aunque cuando leas esto de seguro ya me sacaste la sopa en la escuela (jeje)¿Luna? Bueno como bien sabes ella es mi ídolo, pero también es un personaje bastante complicado (de seguro me cuesta más trabajo que Voldemort), pero intentare ponerla. Me uno a tu grito desesperado ¡QUE KANDRA ACTUALIZE PRONTO! 

**itzel andromeda riddle black: **mi fiel lectora Snif… Snif… no puedo creer que me dejes review cada capítulo. Espero te siga gustando y si es genial que compartamos muchos ideales, bueno aunque tu prima te quite de la compu, al menos tienes una propia, no que yo, aquí escribiendo de contabando en una computadora ajena... jejeje... nos vemos luego.

**FRANGA**

**_(Algunos dicen que un mundo puede caber en una cabeza, yo creo que en una cabeza puede haber millones de mundos)_**


	8. SOLEDAD

**SOLEDAD**

La luna llena.

Tan hermosa para la mayoría de la gente, pero, para mí resulta la peor de las maldiciones.

Cada mes, antes de caer bajo su embrujo, llagan a mi mente una y mil ideas de lo que podría ser la vida, la vida verdadera…

… lo que yo tengo no es vida, apenas llega a ser un remedo de ella.

Un tiempo creí haber encontrado la felicidad… pero esta me fue arrebatada del mismo modo en que llegó a mí.

Debí darme cuenta antes de que no duraría mucho, la felicidad no dura mucho y menos tratándose de una criatura obscura como yo.

La gente huye de mí.

En ocasiones como esta, me pregunto si lo mejor sería… ¡no!… ¡yo no pensé en eso!… ¡no pensé en unirme a él!…

Eso equivaldría a traicionar la memoria de mis amigos… y pero aun… traicionar a la única persona que me queda por proteger.

Aunque… si obtuviera el perdón de Harry… no, no me lo daría.

Es tan difícil luchar con la bestia que uno lleva dentro…

Ahora recuerdo las palabras de Lily… ella solía repetírmelo antes de cada luna llena…

"Solo déjate llevar por tus instintos, deja que la bestia de tu interior surja en todo su esplendor, por una vez en tu vida, acepta quien eres realmente, solo entonces encontraras la felicidad"

Pero… ¿qué clase de felicidad sería esa?

**

* * *

itzel andromeda riddle black:** Bueno mi querida plaga, si quieres ver muertes, descuartizamientos y ese tipo de cosas, todavía tendrás que esperar mucho. En realidad no tanto, solo unos cuatro capítulos, o lo que es lo mismo como tres semanas o cuatro (espero que menos), ojala te siga gustando, el siguiente personaje no es muy extenso, pero los del capítulo 10 y 11 traerán algunas sorpresillas con ellos. 

**Adha Menken:** Espero que dejes de molerme con el capítulo ESPERANZA, en primera por que tu me diste la idea del título y en segunda porque ya te dije cual es... jeje... Tom y Harry... mmm… pues como que en el mismo bando si están, pero no puedo garantizar que se lleben extremadamente bien (ya no debes juntarte tanto comigo, te esta haciendo daño), lo de Luna ya lo sabes... en parte... aunque yo no los vería como inadaptados... solo son un "poco" raros.

**Franga _(cuando alguien pide un consejo, no sabe lo grande que hace sentir a la persona que se lo pide)_**


	9. HILOS

**HILOS**

Ahora que lo pienso, mi vida ha cambiado mucho en este último año.

Ya no me siento solo en este mundo... bueno... antes tampoco estaba solo por completo.

Siempre he tenido a los alumnos que me apoyan.

Pero no es lo mismo... no es lo mismo que tener a un hermano.

Mi hermano me hace compañía ahora, a pesar de los problemas que tuve en un principio para poder comunicarme con él.

Claro también esta el director que en más de una vez me ha sacado de serios problemas...

Aunque... últimamente lo noto extraño.

Se ve preocupado, como si algo no estuviera saliendo como él quisiera.

Si, yo se que al director, le gusta mantener todo lo que pasa en la escuela, bajo su control.

Es una extraña _obsesión_, no es la primera vez que lo veo, desde que se convirtió en director ha sentido esa necesidad de ser como un _dios_ para los que le rodean.

Pero le debo tanto que no me atrevo a levantar la voz en su contra.

Sin remedio me he convertido en un títere más de su inmenso teatro.

Y lo peor en uno tan insignificante, que en cualquier momento se desharía de mi.

Claro, visto desde otro ángulo, mi insignificancia me da la seguridad de que no sufriré mucho bajo _sus __hilos_.

* * *

**Adha Menken: **bueno si tu en tu quieres verlos como inadaptados, solo estas demostrando el poco conocimiento que tienes de mi forma de ver la vida, para mi son solo personas con un punto de vista diferente. ¿muy corto? Ya sabes que lo corto me sale mejor, si ya se que me paso un "poquito" con mi forma de tratar a los pobres personajes, pero como dije por ahí, "ellos tuvieron la desgracia de caer en mis manos"... jejeje. ¿Slash? Nop, mi locura aun no llega a tanto, y como te dije, ya no debes juntarte tanto conmigo, te esta haciendo daño. 

**itzel andromeda riddle black: **Pues muy bien muy bien no estoy, pues hace unos días tenia dos dedos de la mano derecha torcidos, y no podía escribir, sino este capitulo lo habría subido antes¿de grande quieres ser como yo? Pues ¿cuántos años tienes, digo porque yo aun soy un retoño de la vida... jeje... gracias por los elogios que me dedicas en tus reviws, descuida todo el sufrimiento de esto pobres personajes desencadenará en algo realmente fumado.

* * *

_**El día que la justicia exista en este país, será el pueblo el que decida quien lo gobierna y no habrá cúpulas del poder que decidan por él.**_

**_Me refiero por supuesto a mi amado México, el horror y la canallada que hemos vivido con el desafuero de Andrés Manuel López Obrador._**

_**(FRANGA)**_

Se que este no es el lugar apropiado para decir esto, pero en algún lugar tengo que desahogar la frustración que siento desde el jueves pasado.


	10. ¿MUERTE?

**¿MUERTE?**

Obscuridad...

Estoy rodeado de obscuridad...

Pero... ¿quién soy?... ¿dónde estoy?

Siento que siempre he estado vagando en este sito... mejor dicho... flotando.

Flotando en medio de la nada.

Hay una voz...

Viene de lejos

Esta diciendo un nombre... ¿por qué se escucha tan desesperada?...

... y aun más extraño... ¿qué razón tengo para sentirme acongojado?

¿Será mi nombre el que pronuncia?

Me confunde... se que conozco esa voz... se que conozco ese nombre.

Siento la necesidad de responder al llamado.

La voz... se ha detenido... como si hubiera perdido la esperanza de recibir respuesta.

Ahora... estoy cayendo...

Era... era... la voz me sostenía

Pero se ha ido... ya no pronuncia mi nombre.

¡Sí!... estoy seguro... en este momento estoy seguro de que fue mi nombre lo que escuche.

Sirius **

* * *

itzel andromeda riddle black:** mi mano ya esta bien, gracias; ¿15 años? Bueno más grande que tu si soy. Tengo 17 (jeje). Bueno tal vez no identificaste bien al personaje porque no es muy popular que digamos y rara vez lo ponen como principal en los fics, te lo dejo de tarea (no es tan difícil), bueno ya tengo los exámenes encima así que no se si podré actualizar muy pronto. **Franga**

_**(Soñar resulta extraño cuando uno esta despierto) **_


	11. ESPERANZA

ESPERANZA

Los muggles...

Tan metidos en sus pequeños mundos...

Creen que tienen las respuestas en el desarrollo de sus ciencias... en sus leyes inquebrantables...

Patéticos...

Los magos...

Siempre ocultándose de aquellos que consideran inferiores...

Creen tener las mentes abiertas para comprender el mundo... que por poseer el don de la magia... ya tienen derecho sobre los demás seres...

Detestables...

¿Qué tienen en común estos seres?... ¿Cuál es el lazo que une a muggles y magos?...

Tal vez sea el hecho de que son humanos... no... estoy segura de que existe algo más...

A lo mejor se trata de que se sienten superiores a todos los seres...

Sea cual sea la razón, en ambos mundos me ven como si fuera un ser incomprensible... cuando en realidad me siento más simple que todos ellos...

Supongo, están tan acostumbrados a la complejidad, que mi simplicidad resulta desconcertante...

No entienden que me ría sin inhibiciones cuando estoy contenta o algo me hace gracia...

Que no reaccione en algunas situaciones... lo que no saben es que la mayoría de las veces no me doy cuanta de lo que esta pasando...

Ando tan metida en mis pensamientos, que el mundo deja de existir...

Aunque... también... suelo observarlos...

Estudio minuciosamente a la gente que me rodea... busco ese _"algo"_ que les daría la _esperanza_ de salir de la cotidianeidad en la que están inmersos...

Hasta ahora nunca lo he encontrado...

Pero... ¿qué veo?...

Tal vez... tal vez _él_...

Será mejor no hacerme muchas ilusiones.

¿Es una sombra lo que está a su lado?

No parece común, _tiene algo demoníaco en ella, _y aun así no la siento peligrosa.

... El pobre se ve tan destrozado...

Desearía poder darle un poco de ánimos.

"_pero si ya lo has hecho..."_

¿Harry?

"_... nos diste ánimos para seguir en pie"_

¿Cuándo?

" _Solo tu pudiste ver en el fondo de nuestra desesperación..."_

"_... eres la única con quien no nos molesto hablar..."_

_

* * *

_

**itzel andromeda riddle Black:** ¿tienes un french poodle? pobre perrito debe de haber pescado una pulmonia despues de tu llanto. a mi me quedan tres semanas para mis exámenes de fin de semestre... brrr que miedo.


	12. RENACIENDO A LAS SOMBRAS

**RENACIENDO A LAS SOMBRAS **

No hemos escapado de casa de mis tíos.

Por ahora es mejor que el viejo crea en su _"pequeña marioneta"._

_Tienes toda la razón Harry, no podemos permitir que nos aten con un lazo más fuerte._

Aun no se como lograremos crecer en conocimientos y poder sin que se den cuenta de la poderosa obscuridad que me rodeará.

_Pero, Harry, ellos ya se han dado cuenta de que estoy contigo, no te preocupes, mientras pienses que no eres "consiente" de mi presencia todo estará tranquilo._

Eres extraña, en un principio, solo eras una presencia, luego comenzaste a tomar la forma de sombra y en estos momentos pareces casi humana.

_Tu me das la apariencia, en un principio la tome por propia cuenta, esa es la causa de que sucediera tan paulatinamente._

¿Tomaras la forma que yo desee?

_Casi... tu subconsciente ya me la ha dado, solo falta que tu conciente lo asimile para que el proceso quede terminado._

Entonces¿qué sucederá¿obtendrás algún poder?

_Podré acceder a los tuyos, moverme con libertad... por si no lo has notado, estoy atada a ti, voy a donde tu vas... cuando tenga mi forma, seguiremos atados, pero solo en pensamiento._

Eso nos dará ventajas, tu podrás moverte con libertad en el castillo y buscar la información que necesitamos y yo mantendré las apariencias.

_Estas jugando con fuego Harry, soy parte de ti, pero fue una voluntad superior la que me dio la oportunidad de existir libremente, solo me dio una orden... la cual cumpliré sin importar las consecuencias._

¿Puedo saber quién y porqué?

_Las Sombras esperan mucho de ti pequeño mago, y yo espero poder estar viva realmente, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte._

_

* * *

_

**He tardado mucho, lo se, pero bueno, me fui a extra de física, se me atravesó un tal sexto libro de Harry Potter, y como no domino muy bien el ingles pues me tarde bastante en terminarlo. Espero que "****itzel andromeda riddle black" **sigas leyendo esto.

**Este es el úlimo capitulo de este fic, aun no se si escribiré una secuela o no, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Me despido.**


End file.
